Take a Chance, Make a Change
by DDcrAsH
Summary: Asami tries to win the heart of a confused avatar. will she? or will specific others stand in her way? Korrasami fanfic .
1. Chapter 1

Take a Chance, Make a Change

A legend of Korra fanfic.

Setting: Takes place during the middle of season 3. This story is not entirely made up, but it doesn't connect with the original plot so don't worry about spoilers.

Note: This is my first fanfic so please bear with me, review and enjoy. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show, nor the characters in the show.

CH. 1

Korra and her friends were at the Beifong residence. Everyone was still pretty shaky after the intrusion of the Red Lotus. Korra was effected the most. She never felt so helpless since the incident with Amon. Mako and Bollin decided to visit their family again since they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. Asami worked on her fighting skills so she wouldn't feel useless during battle. Lin of course was trying to figure out where Zaheer and the others might be with little success. The avatar mostly trained her days away to perfect her metalbending ability. Never again would she let herself be vulnerable in a situation that could've ended badly.

Three days have passed and there hasn't been any activity from the Red Lotus or anyone. The gang was glad, but still kept their guards up. Asami was officially done with training for the day so decided to skip town for a while. Wanting some company she knocked on Korra's door. Korra stopped meditating to open the door.

"Hey Asami." she greeted the taller woman.

"Hey Korra. I'm gonna head up to the next town see what's there. wanna join me?" Asami asked. before the avatar can reply, Chief Biefong stepped in with a frustrated face.

"Certainly not. While those maniacs are running loose, Korra must stay here where it's safe." She stated crossing her arms. Asami hesitated before reasoning with her.

"Oh come on. there hasn't been anything in over three days and it'll do Korra good to get out for one night. She's been stressed out. Korra was surprised that Asami, out of everyone took a notice in how stressed and paranoid she's become however, she appreciated her concern.

"Alright, but if you see anything suspicious, alert me right away."

"I'll send an 'sos' boulder your way." Korra replied. This immediately sent Asami laughing while the chief of police just rolled her eyes and walked off. With that the two teens left the metal city and drove to the next village. Asami led Korra to a local festival. They walked around until they found something to eat. they spotted a man selling turtle-duck slices on a stick. As Asami bought the sticks she noticed Korra feeling uneasy.

"Hey, you've been training hard. you'll be prepared for anything so loosen up a bit." The raven haired beauty said giving her her best smile. Again the Avatar was surprised that her somewhat friend noticed she was tense. Korra thought hanging out with Asami alone was way different than hanging out with her and the guys. She liked it this way. Korra took Asami's hand and ran to a nearby game stand. It was an earthbending game so Asami just stood there and watched. Feeling bad, the avatar tried her best to win the game for her. Asami cheered as a small bell chimed signifying that korra had won. The man working the stand let her choose her prize. She picked out a badger-mole key chain and handed it to her friend.

"For you." Korra said smiling.

"Thank you" Asami replied taking the small item. They were having fun with one another as they played more games. Korra seemed to forget about Zaheer and everyone else. They cracked jokes and Korra laughed at Asami who failed to tell one. Eventually their fun had to come to an end. They headed back home to find everyone asleep. Asami walked Korra back to her room.

"This night's been amazing...I really needed it. Thanks Asami. Korra said looking straight into the gorgeous green eyes in front of her. she didn't quite know why, but she felt the need of thanking asami for all she's done.

"No problem.." The other girl blushed. "you get some re-" before she could finish, korra pressed her lips against hers. Asami immediately felt a spark so powerful it freed the butterflies inside her stomach. She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's neck as she wrapped hers around Asami's waist bringing her closer. They deepened the kiss going at a slow passionate pace. The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two girls lose their trance. They quickly let go of each other and turned to face a rather tired looking Lin.

"I'm assuming the night went well." The two girls blushed. "Get a good night's sleep. We're leaving to pick up Mako and his brother first thing in the morning."

"Will we stay at Ba Sing Se?" Korra hoped.

"Only for a while. I need to gather more info on Zaheer's whereabouts."

"Okay." with that Lin left to her room. Now that the awkwardness was over, it was time to part ways although Asami was hoping they'd continue.

"Goodnight." Korra said trying not to blush, but failed when Asami leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight." she smiled as she walked away. Korra definitely had a lot to think about that night.

Author's Note: Well, that's it for the first chapter. hope you all enjoyed. review and tell me what you think. New chapter every week so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Take a Chance, Make a Change

CH. 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Korra and the others arrived at Ba Sing Se. Neither three had said a word about what occurred the night before. But spirits know they're thinking about it; well a certain raven-haired beauty is. Asami couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Korra's lips were soft and the sweet sensation of her tongue was driving the heiress of future industries, crazy. She wanted more of kora, but when would that moment come again?

Lin went to retrieve a list of all the criminals in the city while asami went to get a map from a local stand. She was eager to go out again with the avatar. She searched the map for diners. Just then she heard a familiar voice calling out her name.

"Asami over here!" Bolin shouted as he ran to the girl, his brother following shortly. Mako went for a hug which surprised asami, but she shrugged it off since they were still friends. He seemed happy to see her again.

"Is that the map of the city? Ha! I knew we were heading the right way." Bolin said feeling accomplished. Asami smiled.

"Where's the airship? Mako asked with a straight face. Asami's smile quickly faded at his question. Not even a 'how's Korra? Is she doing okay? Has there been anything?' she'd expect concern like that from him, but no.

"Korra's in there keeping it safe. Don't worry." Asami replied walking away. Mako lifted an eyebrow and turned to his younger brother who just shrugged and followed the girl.

Korra was outside the ship doing her daily workout. She lifted a small stump from the ground to hold feet while she did push-ups. She hadn't thought much about the little make-out session with asami. Although it would randomly pop up in her head. '_what was I thinking? Kissing her, a girl?' _the avatar thought. Was it just an infatuation or something more? Caught up in her thoughts, korra hadn't realized her friends standing awkwardly in front of her. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" korra smiled trying to avoid eye contact with asami.

"It was alright." Mako replied plainly. "It was more than alright! We played Pai Sho the whole night with uncle and our cousins…it was fun!" Bolin exclaimed in his active voice.

"Were you out here since Lin and I left?" Asami asked not breaking contact with korra.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go clean up though." The dark skinned girl replied nervously as they all walked back to the ship. while the others walked to their respective guest rooms, mako called out to asami. Little did they know someone stayed well hidden behind a wall.

"Hey Asami, I've been thinking lately…now that there's nothing standing in our way, we should start over and be together again." Mako said wrapping his arms around the engineer's waist. She put her hands on his chest. She honestly missed being with him. She felt safe in his embrace. As he leaned in for a kiss, asami suddenly snapped to reality. '_This is the same guy who hurt me, twice. How could he just act as if it's okay? I won't have it.' _she thought as she moved away from mako just in time, but by then the eavesdropper had left into her room.

"I don't think so. You can't keep stringing us along until you decide who you want best. Its not right, I won't let you."

"What are you talking about about? Korra and I are done for good."

"So are we." Asami said turning her heel. She walked away with a grim expression. The firebender sighed and walked to his room. Asami couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite. Part of her wanted to be with korra while the other still had feelings for mako. However since she knows she felt something stronger towards korra, she decided to talk to her about it and see where things went.

~Well there's the second chapter. sorry if it sucks but i was really hoping for reviews just to let me know if my start was lame or interesting...but the show must go on right? posting new chapter later this week.~


	3. Ch 3

Take a Chance, Make a Change

Disclaimer: Still don't own LOK.

CH. 3

It was time for dinner. Since Mako was turned down, he was stuck eating with his brother. Asami on the other hand already had dining plans in mind for her crush. She strolled happily to korra's room and softly knocked.

"Come in." the avatar said not bothered to turn around.

"All cleaned up? I was looking at the map of Ba Sing Se and there's these nice restaurants we can go to or it doesn't have to be nice, it can be casual? I mean it's our first date…" Asami stated, unsure whether to continue or wait until korra turned around.

"Did you say date?" was all korra managed to say. Things were moving awe to fast to her. She didn't know whether or not the girl who kissed asami was really her.

"Yeah, I mean I thought we were-"

"In a relationship?" The shorter girl asked as she turned to face the heiress.

"Well I thought last night…the kiss was your way of telling me you like me. Did I get the wrong message?" Asami was confused at this point. She didn't know why korra had a sudden change of heart. The avatar however wouldn't let herself be played. Especially after seeing her wrapped around her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah, you did."

"Oh" Was all Asami could say as she felt her heart shatter.

"Like you said, I was stressed out although I did have a lot of fun with you that night. I wanted to thank you, but that I guess that was the wrong way to." Korra said now facing down. Asami wasn't going to take this.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed…cause I know I did."

"Yeah, you must've felt something when you kissed Mako too. I-I stuck around before I went into my room." Korra snapped.

"Is that what this is about? You think I still like him?" Asami shot back. Korra remained silent looking at the ground. The taller girl continued.

"Well if you stuck around longer you would've seen me reject him!" now it was korra's turn to look confused.

"You don't still have feelings for Mako do you?" The engineer assumed in a sad tone. Korra didn't know what to say. Maybe Asami's assumption is right.

"Look I can't do this right now okay? With everything going on, I don't-" Asami cut her off.

"You don't have time for us…"

"I'm saying I need time. To figure out my own feelings…whether I want there to be an us or not." Korra answered truthfully.

"Take all the time you need." Asami said walking towards the door. Part of her was hoping Korra would stop her, but it was too good to be true. Korra sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. Her mind was hanging onto Asami's words. She still loves Mako. Ever since they said they'd love each other forever. But clearly he didn't mean those words.


	4. Chapter 4

Take a Chance, Make a Change

CH. 4

Team avatar was back in the securement of Zaofu. They haven't been much of a team though. Korra kept her distance from Mako and Asami. She focused more on training. However for the engineer, the silent treatment was killing her. She avoided Mako as much as she can. To her, it was his fault they couldn't be together. They were both hung up on him. It wasn't fair. Mako on the other hand just thought she needed space so waited. He did notice however that that both females were acting strangely. Bollin took notice as well.

"Hey what's up between you and the girls? Did ya lose your game bro?" The earthbender asked with a goofy smirk. Mako glared back.

"What are you talking about? This isn't a game."

"I was only joking seesh!" Bollin exclaimed as his elder brother left the room. Mako walked out the house in search for korra. She looked as frustrated as he did.

"Can we talk?"

"A little busy here." Korra mumbled focusing on the metal object she was trying to bend. Seeing that he wouldn't leave, the avatar placed the metal back on the post and turned to the firebender placing a hand on her hip. Mako decided to end the awkward silence.

"What did you say to Asami yesterday?" He asked observing her reaction. The avatar was taken aback.

"I didn't say anything. Serves you right for hurting her in the first place." Korra immediately put a hand over her mouth. She didn't want Mako knowing she heard them.

"How did you?-It's none of your business!" He replied angrily.

"Whatever you say." She responded turning to walk away. Mako wasn't gonna let her go that easy.

"Both you and Asami have been acting differently since we've been gone. I wanna know why. He demanded crossing his arms. Korra wasn't about to tell her the truth.

"Who knows…maybe we've realized how much of a jerk you are or maybe, it's none of your business." She spat out, turning to face him at the last part. Just then Lin stepped in.

"If you two are done, I'd like to discuss what I've found."

"I'm not in the mood." Korra stormed off leaving the two in silence.

"What's with her?" She asked blankly.

"I wish I knew… Did anything weird happen while I was gone?" He asked with hope in his voice. Lin felt uneasy about the question.

"No. not that I know of." With that she walked off. Mako was determined to find out. He just needed to observe them individually.


	5. Chapter 5

Take a Chance, Make a Change

_Here's the next chapter. hope you all enjoy._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own L.O.K._

Slumber was failing to reach the avatar. She didn't mean to hurt Asami. She's just confused about the whole thing. Suddenly there was a sound outside of korra's window. Without hesitation, she rose from her bed in fighting position. Nothing but silence filled the room. Korra sighed deeply and threw herself on the mattress. The next morning everyone gathered for breakfast. Suyin's servants were coming in and out of the kitchen with trays of food. The table seemed awkward to korra. Bollin was sitting next to Opal who was sitting next to her mother. Lin took a seat between Mako and korra; much to her relief. Asami sat across from Mako trying to look at anywhere but his eyes. Deciding not to create tension korra patiently waited for her food to arrive. The heiress however was feeling very uncomfortable. Every time she looked forward the firebender would catch a glimpse at her and she's had it.

"Okay look, I know my staring is annoying you, but if you just hear me out, i'll leave you alone." Mako said with pleading eyes, Asami stood up and motioned for him to follow. They stopped when they were far enough from the dining hall.

"Alright let's hear it." Asami crossed her arms wanting to get it over with. Mako inhaled sharply as he gathered his thoughts.

"Look, I know I messed up...badly, and I just wanna say how deeply sorry I am. I don't deserve a third chance but I really want to be with you Asami. No one else. Will you go out with me? Mako asked holding her hands now. The raven-haired girl didn't know what to feel. It was a lot to take in. He did hurt her twice and without apologizing for it so this definitely surprised her. She started reminiscing the argument she had with Korra. Her words had stabbed her right in the heart. Although she feels strong love growing towards her friend, she knows it won't happen. Maybe she should give Mako another chance.

Korra was too angry to think straight. She glared at Mako as he followed Asami down the hall. Who knew where they were off to. It pissed Korra off even more after Asami had told her she rejected him. She didn't know why though. _'What am I jealous?' _she thought. Lin tapped korra's shoulder causing her to lose her trance.

"Stuck in a love triangle eh?"

"More like love decision." Korra said as she began picking at her food that had arrived moments ago.

"Linny here was stuck in one of those too when she was your age." Suyin stated matter-of-fact. Lin crossed her arms giving her sister an annoyed look.

"Really?" Korra asked shocked.

"She was in love with a certain ex-boyfriend's sister." Suyin smirked. Korra's eyes shot up immediately.

"You were in love with Kya?"

"It was just a small crush." Lin chimed in.

"Ohh they had it deep for each other." The youngest Beifong continued.

"Well...what happened?" The avatar asked.

"I hadn't really liked tenzin before. I only hung out with Kya and Bumi. He knew we liked each other, but Tenzin was oblivious to it. Then when he finally had the pair to talk to me, he swept me off my feet." Lin replied.

"So he admitted his feelings first." Korra said putting the information together.

"I ended up falling for him and told Kya that the feelings we had were just infatuations. End of story." The chief said as she stood up and left. Suyin took the empty seat next to korra.

"You know whenever Kya was around, Lin became this fun person. Not the hard head she is now. Maybe being with Asami will do you good." she smiled.

"H-how did you..." Korra trailed off feeling embarrassed.

"Ha ha relax. Lin only told me about your whole rendez-vous. And here i thought you were into that cute firebender. Mako was it?" Korra sighed and got up pushing in her chair.

It's complicated." She replied leaving.

Meanwhile Asami and Mako were in his room going over their plans for the evening. Asami's mind somewhere else though.

"So how about lunch? My treat." He smiled warmly. Suddenly Bollin burst through the door.

"Sorry bro your date's gonna have to wait. There's trouble in the city and Chief Beifong wants us all to go check it out." Asami and Mako glanced at each other for a moment.

"Tonight?" Mako asked hopeful she'd agree.

"Okay." She answered blankly. With that they all walked out the door.


End file.
